burijjifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lautaro Garcia
Lautaro Garcia es un ninja era de la Aldea de Kumogakure. Actualmente pertenece a Burijji. Es descendiente de Caín. y el Segundo Jichuriki de Yamata-no-Orochi (para Ver la etapas de Lautaro, vease Hogyoku). Personalidad thumb|left|Lautaro serio usando el [[Jutsu Secreto: Espectro]]Lautaro a demotrado ser un ninja serio casi nunca sorien.el el campo de Batalla tiene una sed de sangre y de pelea incluso a demotrado que cuando esta dominado por su sed de sangre no reconose a sus enemigos y amigos. Apariencia thumb|left|114px|Tatuage en la Espalda de LautaroEs un chico joven de pelo negro, piel blanca, viste con ropa negra, lleva la Guadania de su clan. Creencias Religiosas Su clan eran desediente de los griegos por lo tanto alaba a los dioses.el se considera la rencanacion de Thanatos.por eso lleva la Guadaña Caracter Es un Ninja que respeta el honor que se deriva de su pocision e intenta ser buen compañero con el resto de Con los Ninjas de Burijji. Es bastante atento, inteligente y bondadoso. y malvado aveses y alguna veces frio por dolor que siente en su Corazon Su Filosofia Este Ninja tiene un sentido de justicia arraigado. Con una aguda intuición logra desvelar los deseos e intenciones de inclusos sus adversarios. Su filosofia tanto de la vida como de combate es proteger a los debiles, para que estos a su vez se conviertan en más fuertes. Antes que una batalla, su enfrentamiento es principalmente con las motivaciones de su adversario, buscando ahondar y entender el porque de sus acciones Jardin de los Sales Gemelos thumb|left|116px|Jardin de los Sales GemelosEs Un Lugar Secreto De la Nube Unico del clan solo Lautaro y Bianca lo Conocen segun lautaro trasmite Paz Historia thumb|left|Anillo del Jabalí Desde chico todo el clan lo consideraba un chico prodigio Tras hacer el ritual del lazo rojo con su Maestro y Hermano Mayor en el cual su Hermano Murio, considero que su niñes habia terminado. Infancia En la Academia sus notas subian ya que se consireva que devia ser un buen estudiar para haser feliz a su Familia aunque hacia Tabesuras Nunca le decian Nada Por ser el Nieto del Raikage esto el Lo Odiava Mucho Y casi sienpre Lloraba aunque lo Ocultaba un dia la academia conocio a Bianca y Lautaro conocio a Bianca de la cual se enamoro a sienpre vista ella tanbien se enamoro pero estaba triste por que la Avian Conprometido Lautaro le surgerio que se Vea Siempre en el Jardin de los Sales Gemelos y que algun dia cuando el sea Raikage se casarian Gennin A los 6 años se le fue Como Compañero a 6º Raikage(Krishna) y Bianca Uchiha Creandose la Nueva Generacion del Equipo de los Tres Angeles.Ya Que ellos Ya se conocian Desde que Ivan a la Academia se LLevaban Muy Bien Chunin thumb|108px|lautaro Tras Ver La Cara de La Muerte A los 9 se graduo de Chunin Y se le dio la Primera Mision De Explorar Y buscar A unos Ninjas Profugos De la Nube y en la Mision Algunos de sus Compañeros Murieron dejando a Lautaro un Huenco Setimental que Nunca se cerraria.Mas Tarde Por esta Mision se Formaria La Personalidad de Lautaro Y su Odio a la Vida. ANBU Decio Estudiar Y volverse ANBU a los 13.Su primera misión era ayudar a Amegakure en una Crisis Politica hay conocio a Satariel con quien formaria una gran amistad la Masacre del Clan un dia recibio una Mision de Feudal era exterminar a todo su clan por orden del Feudal del País del Rayo Quien pensaba Que Busca su poder y controlar La Aldea de La Nube Lo Eligio como para que le Demuestre Su lealta Asia el Feudal . El cumplio esta misión con exito Pero Fue dura el fue el Unico Sobleviente aparte de su abuelo que lo pudo Matar Por su Poderes Y su Hermano Menor Por que Lo queria Mucho. Japane17-1-.jpg Daf02ac20e295034676e21d106689f90.jpg Máscara Lautaro Garcia.png La Fiesta Un Dia la esposa del Feudal Cuplia años por lo tanto el Feudal ofrecio una Gran Fiesta en donde todos los feudales,Kage y diplomaticos.Lautaro decio matar a el Feudal en la fiesta entro ya que es el Nieto del Raikage pudo pasar a la fiesta.todo el mundo se divertia.Pero lautaro se descubria la cara sienpre que el Feudal.lo veia para presionalo obligando al el Feudal a retirase lautaro lo llama a el balcon.el feudal pensaba que para Hablar con el sobre la Mision.cuando lautaro cofirma que la mision fue un exito el Feudal se retira y lautaro saca su Guadaña desgollando a el Feudal despues de Matalo decidio Hirse de la Fiesta. Lautaro Llega.png|Lautaro Llega Lautaro se va.png Laboratorio de Orochimaru Despues se encontro con el laboratorio de Orochimaru en el cual encontro dos Cuerpos de dos Ninjas Uno de La Aldea Arena y uno de Nube cada uno tenia un Kekkei Genkais Elemento Tormenta y Elemento Magnético , sin dudarlo se lo inplanto. se unio a un Grupo de ninjas de Otogakure que buscan traer de vuelta a orochimaru asecino a su lider y tomo el liderago de ellos Para Sus Propios Fines despues de la Muerte de Su Mienblos dejo Otogaruke Jurando Vengaza.Que es lo que Mas le Inporta en La Vida y No parada hasta conseguila.Y cunplir La Mision de Liberar a Orochimaru Deos la Muerte de la Esperanza del Corazon 604287uchiha madara by shinkita-1-.jpg Lautaro Garcia Se Busca.jpg Orochimaru.jpg Elemento Magnético-1-.jpg Elemento Tormenta-1-.png El Camino de los Dos Grandes Ninjas Rikkudou mientras caminaba se encuentra con un ninja desconocido Ninja desconocido:Asi que quien eres tu? Rikkudou : Eso a tu que te incumbe Ninja desconocido:Aunque no lo creas soy Lautaro Garcia un ninja muy conocido y no dejare que me faltes el respeto Jutsu:Gran Bola de fuego Rikkudou esquiba el ataque con su sharingan Rikkudou : No te metas en mi camino Lautaro : Asi que posee el Sharingan te acabare rapido elemento Tormenta :Arquero Electrico El ataque es recibido por 600 flechas mientras que el otro los esquiva con la katana Rikkudou: No me dejas opcion Sharinrinnegan (activado el sharinrinnegna) Lautaro:¿Que es este dojutsu?, no importa Jutsu Secreto:Satan Imperial Rikkudou . Que es esto Lautaro lo empieza a torturar liberando a Rikkudou su inmeso poder Rikkudou. NOOOO Luego de una explosion aparece Rikkudou pero ya no es el mismo thumb|Rikkudou en modo Chakra Bijiu Lautaro: Que rayos es ese chakra? No imposible ¿acaso es un bijiu siento un inmeso chakra? Despues de eso Rikkudou ataca a Lautaro con su katana magica causando una explosion Despues de esto Lautaro aparece en Modo Cazador Modo 2 Lautaro :Tuve suerte que no me hayas matado pero te destriure Puñalada del Infiern: Cuatro Dedos Nukite. Rikkudou esquiva el atace pero tras eso el Sharinrinnegan le da el control a Rikkudou volviendo a su modo normal a igual que Lautaro Garcia Rikkudou: Siento mucho lo acontecido , me llamo Rikkudou Cero Uzumaki ,soy un shinobi que busca paz Lautaro : Bueno pero ¿Por que tienes carteles de busca? Rikkudou: Sera porque el Señor Feudal me persigue pero lo acabare a el y al odio del mundo shinobi Lautaro:Pero no lo haras tu solo ,mira que tal si conoces a Satariel Yami el pertenece a un grupo muy conocido te ayudara con eso pero claro tienes que buscarlo Rikkudou : Muchas gracias Lautaro-Sama, sabes yo se que la verdadera voluntad del shinobi vive en tus manos te deseo mucha suerte Lautaro:Igualmente Rikkudou-san Adios Asi Rikkudou parte con el objetivo de buscar a dicha persona y lograr su dicho acontecimiento CONTINUARA... Burijji. En Burijji se le fue dado el Anillo del Jabali. Misión: Atrapar a las Bestias Sombra Reunión de los 5 Kages Mision de Los Jutsus del Sabio Axux y Lautaro se encuentra con Satariel. Satariel: 'Axux y Lautaro Garcia,Mmm.... Lautaro Garcia he. '''Lautaro: '''Axux dejame pelear contra este tipo quiero cobrar venganza de lo que a hecho yo lo mataré. '''Axux:'Ok, pero si tienes problemas te ayudare. 'Lautaro: '''Satariel esta sera a muerte Viejo Amigo es HORA DE MORIR. '''Satariel: '''vamos amigo, ¿a Morir?. Satariel le da un golpe a Lautaro en el estomago seguido de una patada que lo manda contra una roca. '''Lautaro: '(Pensando)Asi que es este el nivel de un Ex-Nueva Akatsuki y un actual Nueva Taka es impresionante. 'Axux: '(Pensando)Wau es muy rápido ni si quiera lo pude ver, espero que Lautaro le gane. 'Axux: '¿Que? siento algo. thumb|136px|Satariel llorando sangre por dentrothumb|left|120px|Lautaro llorando sangre por dentroEn ese momento Axux puede ver el interior de Satariel y Lautaro ve que ambos lloran sangre porque tiene que pelear. 'Satariel: '''Lo siento Lautaro esto me dolerá mas que a ti. Satariel se pone enfrente de Lautaro y lo ataca con Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio que le da en el estómago. '''Lautaro: '''Satariel lo siento pero aun sigo vivo. Lautaro ataca a Satariel con Elemento Tormenta: Arquero Eléctrico.En ese momento dispara 1200 flechas contra Satariel Satariel esquiva varias flechas hasta que usa un Escudo de Oscuridad para protegerse de las demás. '''Satariel: '''Eres un niño fuerte¡Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio!. El ataquela de Satariel acierta a lautaro y lo deja mal lastimado. '''Lautaro: ' "prefiero perecer por tu mano, que morir en soledad". Entonces Lautaro se desmaya. 'Axux: '¡Sabía que Lautaro no podía con todo esto, ahora verá ese tal Satariel!. Auron vs Axux Entonces cuando Axux se iba a dirigir para golpear a Satariel es atacado por Auron Uchiha quien le acesta un Chidori en la espalda pero justo antes Axux usa Substitución y se pone atras de Auron y le da una patada que la manda contra una roca. 'Axux: '¡No me ganarás! 'Auron: '(Activa su Mangekyo Sharingan)Eso es lo que tú crees. '''Axux:(Activa su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno) yo tambien tengo ese doujutsu, y es aun mejor !. Axux lanza kamui y trae a Auron a una dimension donde no ve nada. Auron: '¿Crees que eso puede detenerme?. Auron usa un monton de chakra y logra salir de la dimensión ahora activa su Rinnegan y su Sello Maldito Nivel 2. '''Auron: '''SENTIRÁS EL DOLOR AHORA!!!. Auron usa Bansho Tenin y lanza a Axux muy fuerte contra una roca la cual se rompe y se queda "pegado" por otra roca. '''Axux:'Te hise enfadar?. Axux activa su Modo Cazador, con lo cual gana una gran ventaja. 'Axux:'Ahora estas perdido. Axux le lanza Elemento Fuego:Gran Dragon de Fuego pero justo antes de ser acertado Auron usa Elemento Agua: Dragón de Agua. 'Auron: '(Volviendose más grande)Ahora verás. En un instante Auron esta en el Sello Maldito Nivel 3 de tanto chakra que tiene Obliga a Axux a retroceder porque sería dañado por toda esa cantidad de chakra. Modo Cazador vs Sello Maldito Nivel 3 '''Axux:(Pensando) guardare mis dos armas para despues, ahora me encargare de atacarlo sin gastar mucho chakra. Axux agarra del cuello a Auron y lo lanza al piso pero Auron le da una patada que lo manda hacia arriba y lo golpea fuertemente en su pecho esto lo lanza contra una roca. Axux:(mientras se recupera) no me ganaras con eso. Axux lanza su Jutsu Elemento Polvo: Tornado de Polvo que destruye todo el lugar. Auron ahora furiosa empieza a golpear a Axux incansablemente y le acierta un Amaterasu.Axux caé en el piso ardiendo por las llamas Negras.Pero Axux revela que era un clon. Hogyoku vs Sello Maldito Nivel 3 Axux:¿Qué pasa, te ise enojar? Hogyoku!. Axux:(pensando) oye Perro de Tres Colas, te guardare para despues. Auron intenta usar Chibaku Tensei y logra encerrar a Axux en la gran esfera Auron: 'Muajajaja moriras aplastado entre rocas Luego usa Amaterasu y el Chibaku Tensei se comienza a quemar '''Axux:'jejeje, no me ganaras. Axux usa su Kamui y sale por detras de Auron, y le entierra su espada. 'Axux:'Esto se acabo. Entonces Auron caé desmayada muy herida pero no muerta. Satariel vs Axux '''Axux: '''Ahora me encargaré de ti Satariel. '''Satariel: '''Ya lo veremos. '''Axux:(Pensando) es hora, utilizare mi poder del Perro de Tres Colas. Perro de Tres Colas:'Empezare a darte poder. Axux empieza a aumentar su poder y ataca a Satariel por detras, lo ataca con una patada y lo derriba.Luego se da cuenta que pateo a una ilusión Satariel pone la mano en el estómago de Axux y utiliza Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio que deja a Axux mal herido. '''Axux:'Palma Recuperadora. Axux recupero algunas heridas y ataco a Satariel con su espada, la cual le deja una herida en el brazo con el cual realizaba unos Jutsus.Satariel cubre su brazo con las llamas azules del Juicio y luego todo su cuerpo formando una Armadura de las llamas Azules. '''Axux:(Pensando)Ya derrote a uno de Nueva Taka, ahora solo me queda este, aunque Satariel es muy fuerte. Axux usa su Jutsu de Invocacion e invoca a sus tres tipos de Lobos: El lobo Gigante, el de la Luna y el de rastreo y cada uno ataca a Satariel. Satariel: 'Estos tipos son unos inútiles los dominaré Misteriosamente de la Armadura de Satariel salen Tres Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio y cada uno impacta en los lobos de Axux los cuales quedan medio muertos. Axux aparece por detras de satariel y le lanza Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego. '''Axux:'Esos Lobos eran solo una distraccion. Sale un Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio de la Armadura de Satariel y choca contra la Bola de Fuego mandandola hacia atras y estos ataque combinados le dan a Axux quien caé en el piso muy mal herido. Satariel se da cuenta de una herida que se estaba haciendo cada vez mas grande. 'Satariel:'Como isiste esto?. 'Axux(En el suelo):'Cuando mis Lobos te atacaron, les puse en sus dientes chakra de Elemento Vapor, y cuando te mordieron, ese Elemento te empezo a afectar, eres un buen contrincante, solo durara unos minutos. Satariel descansa luego de su lucha. Verdadera lucha El espachin legenadario contra el demonio wraith Satariel se levanta junto con Axux. '''Satariel: Ahora que ya ha termiando el calentamiento puede comenzar la verdera lucha, ¿No lo crees asì?. Axux: Lo mismo digo. Satariel voltea a ver su alrededor. Satariel: Lautaro no engañas a nadie, se que estoy bajo tu genjutsu asì que quitalo y dejate ver. En ese momento Lautaro aparece de la nada. Satariel: ¿Es hermoso no lo creen?, Esta hermosa obra teatral, ¿esta hermosa masacre?. Axux: ¡Dejate de Tonterias!. En ese momento Axux ataca con su espada a Satariel pero este saca dos bayonetas, las cuales chocan con la thumb|Lluvia de Bayonetas Asesinas (dale click)espada de Axux. Satariel: Mueran ¡Lluvia de Bayonetas Asesinas!. Satariel salta y comienza a lanzar cientos de bayoneta hacia Lautaro y Axux. Axux con su espada desvia una a una las bayonetas de Satariel mientras habla con Lautaro mentalmente. Axux: Lautaro vete. Lautaro (sorprendido): ¡que?. Axux. quiero que te vayas de la lucha, y que no interfieras, yo me encargare de el. Lautaro: ¿pero por que?. Axux: he leido tu mente, se que no tendras el valor de matarlo cuando acabes con el, porque el fue tu amigo, Y LO SIGUE SIENDO; yo sere quien lo mate. Satariel deja de lanzar bayonetas, mientras Lautaro se aleja. Axux: muere de una buena ves Elemento Polvo: Transformacion de Particulas. En ese momento, la mano izquierda de Satariel comienza a convertise en polvo. Satariel: ¡que es esto? , jajajajajajajajajaja, ya entendi mi cuerpo se convertira en polvo, bueno es un jutsu perfecto, pero conosco algo que lo puede detener. De repente, Satariel con una bayoneta secorta el brazo izquierdo. Axux: entonces te cortaste tu brazo para evitar mi jutsu, pero eso solo era una distracciòn muere ¡Kamui!. Una grieta dimensional aparece destroza las piernas de Satariel. Axux: sin piernas y sin brazo izquierdo, ¡YA NO PUEDES REALIZA NINGUN JUTSU! estas derrotado. Satariel: ¿eso crees? MUERE ¡ELEMENTO OSCURIDAD: ESFERA DE ANTIMATERIA!. Entonces Satariel crea una esfera de chackra de un metro de diamentro de color rojo brillante. Axux (temeroso) ¿que es eso?. Satariel: Ese es tu final, eso es una efera de chackra que envuelve a un kilogramo de antimateria comprido, thumb|130px|Explosion causada por SatarielMUERE. La esfera de charkra desparece, juntandose la antimateria con las moleculas del aire causando una gran explosion en frente de Axux. MIENTRAS TANTO a 100 000 km de distancia; Lautaro ve la explosion que se genera. Lautaro (preocupado): Oh no! La ùltima vez que vi una explosiòn hacì, la causo Satariel con su jutsu Elemento Oscuridad: Esfera de Antimateria. No puede ser que lo haya usado para matar a Axux; tengo que regresar con Axux. Jutsu de Transportaciòn. Entonces Lautaro desaparece en una nube de humo. EN ESE MOMENTO, la nube de gas se desipa, y solo queda una gigantesca area completamente insenerada de aproximadamente 1000 km de distancia. Satariel: ¿como sobreviviste?. Axux: Use mi jutsu Elemento Fuego: Escudo de fuego pero en lugar de usar fuego normal, use el fuego del Tsukuyomi para asi poder soportar tu jutsu. Satariel: no importa porque has perdido tu brazo derecho y todo tu cuerpo esta muy quemado, aunque debo admitirlo que solo tu y Reck Dragon han sobrevivido a ese jutsu. Maldita sea he perdido mucha sangre. Satariel cae desmayado debido a la perdida de mas de mitad de su sangre. En eso aparece Lautaro. Lautaro: Satariel, ¡Bastardo!, en este lugar habia pueblos has matado a mas de 10, 000 personas, Axux ¿estas bien?. Axux: no, estoy muy cansado, el fusionar el tsukuyomi con el Elemento Fuego: Escudo de fuego me ha dejando con solo la milesima parte de mi chackra. Lautauro: '''Axux ¿tu brazo?. '''Axux: ahh esto, ahora lo arreglo. Axux usa su ninjutsu medico para regerar su brazo y curar sus quemaduras. Lautaro: Increible peleaste con el "Wraith" y solo perdiste un brazo debes sentirte orgulloso. Axux: no importa debemos llevarnos su cuerpo. DE REPENTE: Una rosa blanca impacta en el corazòn a Axux, esta empiza a succionar su sangre. Lautaro (sorprendido): no puede ser posible, ese ataque es de Satariel es us jutsu Elemento Oscuridad: Rosa Sangrienta. Entonces, de la nada parece Satariel. Axux:'''Perdiste 5 litros de sangre y casi todo tu chakra ¿còmo es que esta vivo?. '''Satariel: Por la razòn que me apodan el "wraith". Satariel muetras su mano derecha, en la cual tien una especie de rajada. Axux: ¿qué es eso? Lautaro: esa rajada es con la que puede absorver la vida y chakra de los seres vivos que lo rodean, ese es su jutsu mas fuerte y su carta de victoria, su Tecnica del Robo de Vida. Satariel: me alegra que lo recuerdes Lautaro, solo tuve que hacer una invocacion y despues succionarle la vida para reparar mis daños. Lautaro le quita la rosa a Axux. Lautaro: Ahora sere yo el que pelee contra atì mi viejo amigo. Satariel: Lo mismo digo Mi viejo amigo. El enfrentamaiento entre viejos camaradas Satariel: es algo poetico: "dos viejos amigos, de organizaciones distintas, tendran que matarse uno al otro en una danza sangrienta que se repetira por la eternidad". Lautaro: Jutsu de Invocaciòn. Entonces Lautaro invoca a un perro blanco, tricefalo con cola de serpiente. Satariel: Has invocado a Cerbero, te enseñare una verdadera invocaciòn JUTSU DE INVOCACIÖN. Entonces Satariel Invoca a''' un dragòn alado con una cola con cuernos, ojos amarillos con dientes manchados de sangre. '''Satariel: '''te presento a mi invocaciòn el poderos dragon de Yggdrasil "Nidhogg". Lautaro se sube arriba de Cerbero y Satariel arriba de Nidhogg. '''Cerbero: Elemento Fuego: Triple Cañon de Fuego. Entonces Cerbero escupe de sus tres bocas una llamarada de fuego. Nidhogg: Elemento Agua: Soplo de Agua. Entonces Nigdhog produce un chorro de agua que choca con las llamas de Cerbero. Nighogg: Satariel dejame ami solo pelear con Cerbero tengo asuntos que arreglar con el.thumb|220px|Nidhogg Cerbero: Lo mismo digo Lautaro, quiero ser yo y solo yo el que le corte la cabeza a Nidhogg. thumb|left|188px|Can Cerbero Lautaro y Satariel bajan de sus invocaciones y estas comienzan a combatir. Satariel: Nidhogg no dejes que Cerbero te mate. Lautaro: ¡MUERE! Lautaro ataca Satariel con su hoz (guadaña) pero esta choca con las bayonetas de Satariel y comienzan thumb|Lautaro y Satariel peleando (dale click)comabatir con esta armas. El combate dura haci varios minutos hasta que las bayonetas de Satariel y el mango de la hoz de Lautaro son cortadas a la mitad. Satariel: '''parece que este combate no se resolvera por la habilidad de neutras armas. '''Lautaro: Pero si por la habilidad de nuestros jutsus. Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego. Satariel: Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio. Entonces las llamas azules de Satariel destruyen la bola de fuego de Lautaro, despues atacan a Lautauro pero este no reciebe ningun daño porque esta cubierto por la Armadura de Rayo. Lautaro: Muere Satariel. Entonces Lautaro vuelve a activar su armadura de rayo con la cual golpea Satariel y lo tumba al suelo y thumb|Lautaro golpeando a Satarielcomienza a golpearlo. Satariel: Quitate de encima Elemento Oscuridad: Elios. Satariel produce un tornado de viento cortante que Lautaro esquiva aunque logra cortarle algo de su pelo. Satariel: Te has hecho rapido amigo mio, te has hecho fuerte amigo mio. Lautaro: algo esta pasando, cuando enpese a pelear con el, el me superaba ahora yo soy su superior. Satariel: Elemento Oscuridad: Persefone. Satariel levanta su mano derecha produce una cantida de chackra con el que golpea a Lautaro y ve como su thumb|left|Satariel bajo la ilusioncabeza es cortada de su cuerpo Satariel ve una extraña alma morada salir del la cabeza degollada de Lautaro Lautaro: Te he atrapado en una ilusiòn perfecta de la cuel nuca vas escapar Satariel: ¿Que? ¿Como es posible? ¿Si yo tengo los ojos de Ranmaru? Lautaro: Tus ojos se ha debilitado por la perdiada de tanto chacra ahora MUERE AMIGO ¡ELEMENTO LAVA:MARVORS ERUPTION CRUST Los barzos de Satariel, piernas comeinzan a ser derretidos este abre la boca una mariposa escapa de su boca Satariel: Si yo muero me los lllevare conmigo MUERAN AXUX Y LAUTARO EN UNA HERMOSA EXPLOSÍON thumb|Elemento Oscuridad: El Big BagELEMENTO OSCURIDAD: EL BIG BANG Una inmensa luz dorada aparece en el pecho de Satariel, este que se convirtió en uan imenesa luz dorada que se expandio y expandio hasta ocupar todo en un radio de 1 000 km, los cuales desparecen completamente. Final de la Lucha Lautaro: ¡Axux,: despierta! ¡Axux,: despierta! ¡Axux,: despierta! Axux: ¿Què ha sucedido? ¿Què paso con Satariel? Lautaro: Te desmayaste por la flata de Chacrka, pero te he curado. En cuanto a Satariel, ha muerto Axux: ¿Tu lo mataste? Lautaro: Algo así, el se suicido con su jutsu Elento Oscuridad: el Big Bag y yo utilice todo lo que me resta de mi chacra para teletransportarnos ati ya mi a un lugar seguro Axux: Entonces, ¿esta bien? Lautarro: Casi, no fui tan rapido como quise Lautaro muestra su que su barzo derecho y pierna izquierda han sido destruidas en la explosiòn. Axux comienza a curarlo ENTONCES en el pais del hierba de la hierba, la mariposa que escapo de la boca de Satariel antes de la explosiòn comienza a reflexionarse asi misma Mariposa: '''Maldito Lautaro, no sabia que se habia hecho tan fuerte; me obligo a mi Satariel a usar mi jutsu thumb|left|MariposaElemento Oscuridad: Hypnos para escapar pero bueno, asì puedo fingir mi muerte y dejar Nueva Taka de uan vez por todas. Me unire a la tal Akatsuki Afterlife. Ahora mi enemigo es Brujji y sus miembros. Minimo asi tendre teimpo para terminair mis explerimentos. Conciderare esto un empate Lautaro. Hasta nuestro proximo encuentro. Despues de La Batalla Satariel quita a el del Campo de Batalla Nidhogg Y Cerbero se soprendio al ver que el Nidhogg se avia retirado '''Lautaro: Cerbero que paso?. Cerbero: Algo Anda Mal el Nidhogg nunca se retira de Campo de Batalla. Nidhogg:Que pasa Satariel?. Satariel: Me sirve que te retires por el momento para que piense que estoy Muerto hasta la procxima Batalla. thumb|Elemento Oscuridad: Persefone OVA: El incansable entrenameinto de Rodrigo - El toro Uchiha vs El escorpion Garcia En este OVA Lautaro se ofrece a entrenar a Rodrigo pero, le dise que esto no sera nada facil y no lo seria.thumb|293px|Cabo Sounion Lugar donde se Encuentran Lautaro y Rodrigo Lautaro-Bien rodrigo mas te vale que me superes teniendo encuenta mi estado Rodrigo-El estado no tiene nada que ver usted me dera una extrema paliza enserio jajajaja Lautaro-jajaja nada de eso rodri tu eres muy fuerte solamente que no lo sabes asique por eso te are mas fuerte thumb|left|132px|Rodrigo Uchiha aparece Rodrigo-jeje....... igual me suena a paliza Lautaro-mira si ves que es demasiado activas tu modo lunarthumb|216px|Lautaro Aparece Rodrigo-sera para tanto? Lautaro-sacare todo de ti si es necesario te exprimire al maximo asique creo que si Rodrigo-ok empe.... Jutsu gran aniquilasion de fuego Lautaro- (lo esquiba) eso es todo lo que tienes Elemento Agua:Olas furiosas Rodrigo-aaaaaa rayos ok ahora te aplastare Bomba Demoniaca y Bomba Interdimensional Lautaro-uh? esas dos bombas no me hicieron danio? que raro Rodrigo-jajaja es una tecnica secreta meintra tanto jutsu clon de cuervos y ahora te arruinare Chidori!! Rodrigo clon-ahora mi turno Amaterasu Lautaro-rayos dos ataques para una persona bien empesemos por el clon Elemento Tormenta:Arquero Electrico y al verdadero Elemento Rayo: Armadura de Rayo Rodrigo-aaaaaaaa rayos tengo que mejorar mis movimientos (rodrigo tirado en el piso) te vencere lo pro-prometo Lautaro-si no te levantas te levantare yo a los golpes Rodrigo- (siendo golpeado por Lautaro) a a a a a a u u u u u g g g g g g g Lautaro-TOMA TOMA TOMA! enfadate aslo enfadate Rodrigo-u u u u u u g g g g g g Lautaro-VAMOS LEVANTATE Y PELEA VAMOS ENFADATE! Rodrigo en modo lunar-u u u (rodrigo detiene un golpe de lautaro) ggrrrr te despedasare gaaaaaa (Rodrigo dando vuelta a Lautaro) Lautaro-g g g g g a a a a a Rodrigo-AQUI TIENES TU TOMA Lautaro- rayos g g g g g g g (lautaro detiene el golpe de Rodrigo y lo aleja con un golpe) Rodrigo-gaaaaaaa creo que tengo que aserlo mejor que antes Amaterasu Lunar -_O Lautaro- Que? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rodrigo- te tengo donde queria Elemento Oscuridad Eclipse Lautaro-aaaaaaaaaaaa (tshup siendo absorvido por la luna) que es esto? COMO LO HICISTE? Rodrigo-simple Bomba demoniaca y bomba interdimensional Lautaro-jeje peleas bi...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rodrigo- adios (powshhhhhhhh explosion causada por el elemento oscuridad eclipse) Lautaro-estoy vi-vivo Rodrigo-Oh! NO Lautaro-Oh! SI Rodrigo-rayos me ara trisas Lautaro-como supiste? Rodrigo- oh oh! Lautaro-TOMA TOMA TOMA! (Lautaro golpeando a Rodrigo) Lautaro- mostruo maldito Rodrigo- gaaaaaaaa (puff rodrigo desaparese) Jutsu de Invocacion Rodrigo-este es mi momento lobo tirame al cielo lo mas alto que puedas Lautaro-Que? Rodrigo-si Ahora te aniquilare De Veras Lautaro-Que? pero que te? Rodrigo:Elemento Fuego Meteorito Caotico Lunar Lautaro-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rodrigo-Lautaro-kun,Lautaro-kun,Lautaro-kun Lautaro-eh? que paso? Rodrigo-jejeje yo lo venci con mi meteorito caotico lunar Lautaro-encerio? bien te dije que podias Rodrigo-gracias Lautaro-te quiero desir algo,esto lo hice para que te entrenaras conmigo para ver lo fuerte que eras,porque yo enrealidad soy Ciego y tengo una enfermedad mortal Rodrigo-O_O y como hiso para adivinar mi golpe? Lautaro-simple cuando no tienes un sentido,los otros se vuelven mas poderosos Rodrigo-y cuanto me le queda de vida? Lautaro-no se yo solo se que matare a satariel aunque me cueste la vida Rodrigo-ok si necesita ayuda lo ayudo :) OVA: El Inmortal Kurosuke contra la Leyenda Garcia: Batalla por el Poder del Ocho-Colas Durante una Reunión de la Akatsuki Afterlife y Burijji. Naomi: Que divertido es que Akatsuki Afterlife y Burijji socialise entre si. Sasuke: Si. En especial si es en una Playa privada. Nasaku: Cierto. ¿Quien diria que Sora tendria una Playa privada?. Sora: Jejeje. Si se trata de tenerlo todo, yo soy el indicado. Shun: (Como siempre Sora-Sensei esta presumiendo). Sora hablando telepaticamente con Shun. Sora: (Estas poniendo a prueba mi paciencia). Shun: (Como es que Sora-Sensei lee mi mente). Lautaro: Oye Sora, ¿Recuerdas nuestra batalla por el poder del Buey Gigante de Ocho Colas. Sora: Por supuesto. Esa batalla fue una Experiencia unica para mi. Todos los presentes se sorprenden. Naomi: ¿¡Como. Tu y Lautaro se enfrentaron!?. Alastor: ¡Eso es...Increible!. Sora: Oye Lautaro que tal si les contamos a todos nuestra asombrosa batalla. Lautaro: Si...Es buen momento para decirles sobre nuestra Batalla a muerte. Sora: Claro...¡Todos reunanse alrededor de la Fogata...Les contaremos la batalla del ´´Inmortal Kurosuke y la Leyenda Garcia!. La asombrosa historia: El encentro de Sora y Lautaro Sora: Todo comenzo hace 1 año. Lautaro estaba en busca del Hachibi, sabia que yo lo tenia y decidio buscarme para arrebatarmelo. Se visualiza el momento en que todo empezo. Se ve a Sora entrenando. Sora: Uuuffff...Que dificil es esto, pero no me rendire, lograre ser Inmortal.thumb|186px|Sora Habla con Lautaro Sora nota que alguien lo esta observando desde el Pino mas alto. Sora: Seas quien seas. Se que estas ahi, asi que muestrate. Voz misteriosa: Veo que me descubriste...Eres muy extraño. pero a la ves poderoso.Voz misteriosa.thumb|Lautaro aparece Por 8 Colas Voz misteriosa: Me presente...Soy Lautaro Garcia. Sora: ¡Eres Lautaro!. Lautaro: Si...Y vengo por el Buey Gigante de Ocho Colas. Sora: Pues...Tendras que esperar...Estoy entrenando mi Kinjutsu de la Eternidad. thumb|308px|El comienzo de la Batalla Lautaro: Entonces los rumores que corrian por las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi eran ciertos. Sora desenfunda rapidamente su Espada Kusanagi. Sora: Si es eso lo que quieres...Estas muy equivocado si crees que lograras arrebatarme a mi Bestia con Cola. Lautaro prepara un Jutsu. Lautaro: Veamos si eres capaz de igualarme. Sora: Ahora lo veremos. Sora y Lautaro se lanzan e impactan creando una gran Explosión. El comienzo de la Batalla a Muerte Lautaro:Bien Sora:Bien? solo mira -Elemento Viento: Palma de Ola Violenta de Viento Bestial- Sora atrapa a lautaro. Sora: vez?. Lautaro:Aburrido. Sora:Que? Lautaro-Burlandose-:Use el -Elemento Rayo: Clon de Sombra- Sora:Ya Veo bueno entoces usare este -Elemento Acero: Armadura Inpenetrable- Sora se lanza contra Lautaro y lo tira contra una Motaña Lautaro-Risa y Cara demoniaca-Estupendo Pero este es Mejor -Puñalada del Infierno: Cuatro Dedos Nukite- La Puñalada que lastima a sora Sora:ya veo ahora veras mi hablilidad Sora invade la Mente de Lautaro Lautaro:sale de mi CABEZA Sora es obligado a salir de la Mente de lautaro Sora:Que Truco es ese Lautaro:No Hay Truco tu no eres el unico Jichuriki sabes? mi Bestia Me protege Sora:Ya Veo Sora enpieza a devilitarse Lautaro-Doble Voz-: Ahora sos Mio Hachibi Sora:que dices Lautaro y Sora Mira a Una estraña Estatua(OoO) Sora:Tu eres TO....TO.... Voz Desconocidad:Tobi?Sithumb|196px|Tobi LLega a la Batalla Sora y Lautaro Sora:Bastardo Tobi:Bien Hecho Lautaro Sora:Lautaro Trabajas Para el? Lautaro:NO Nunca lo Haria Tobi:Vasta Lautaro Traeme al Hachibi Lautaro:Nunca Idiota Sora:Tobi sigue Vivo Tobi:Tendre que Usar -Control Mental de Dōjutsu- en Ti Otra Vez Lautaro? Dame a el Hachibi. Un Nuevo Enemigo Lautaro:Jamas ese poder es Mio para vengame. Tobi:lo tomare yothumb|Tobi decidido a tomar a Ocho Colas Sora:oigan esta negociando con mi interior que para de mal educados Lautaro:eres un idiota Sora:- Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Misil Tiburón Gigante- se siente una gra exposion contra tobi Sora:sigues tu lautaro. sora se debilita Sora:que pasa lautaro:te dire el entreñamiento -Kinjutsu de la Eternidad-.te a dejado sin chakra Tobi:exelente lautaro Sora:diablos de sora enpieza a salir el chakra de ocho colas. Tobi:ya veo. sora/ocho colas enpieza a atacar a tobi con sus garras.tobi las esquiva facimente.thumb|242px|Tobi vs Sora/ocho colas(dale click) Tobi bien. lautaro-atras de tobi-:comete esta de la una buena piña tobi callo contra el piso lautaro:donde esta el infeliz de sasuke uchiha? thumb|left|184px|Tobi Habla con LautaroTobi:eso no te interesa.-Migración Espacio-Temporal- Tobi desapere .lautaro y sora corren hacia salir del lugar que se bien abajo.thumb|204px|Sora y lautaro corriendo sora:terminemos esto. lautaro:no gracias sora:que? lautaro:es tu bestia ahora chau sora:chau lautaro se marcha de hay caminando Batalla contra El Famoso Reck Draigon thumb|left|126px|Lautaro Garcia Lautaro enpieza a Caminar hasia las afueras de Uzushio Guardia1: a donde Vas? Lautaro Guarda Silencio Guardia2-Furioso-: NO RESPONDES? Lautaro enpieza a ser el Sello del Caballo Lautaro:-Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego-thumb|184px|Lautaro Usando el Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego contra los Guardias de [[Uzushio]] Kusana:a donde Vas? Lautaro sigue caminando Kusana:No te Detendre,Pero Piensa lo que vas a ser No hagas algo si Pensar Ok? Lautaro:Ok Gracias Lautaro se Va de la Aldea Lautaro-Pensando-:debo estar serca de Lugar de los Rumores.-Soriendo-Espera Ninja ya veras Al Mismo Tiempo en Uzushio Souta:Axux Despierta Axux:ZZZZZ Souta:Espero que con esto despiertes Souta hace los sellos de Serpiente → Caballo → Liebre → Rata → Perro → Pájaro Souta:-Elemento Acero: Brazos Gigantes- sobre Axux. Axux-Dormido-:Hijo de...Que Pasa? Souta:Sasuke y Nasaku pidieron que nos reunamos Ya Axux:Por que ? Souta:No se todo Burijji se reune en La Oficina del Supairarukage Kensei:Que Paso ahora? Moroha: Ni yo se Sasuke: Anoche Lautaro dejo la Aldea Axux:Por que se fue de Burijji? Shikamaru:Tal Vez es un Traidor Axux:Retira Lo Dicho Ya Shikamaru:Por que? Es Verdad Axux:tu No lo Conoces yo si el Nunca lo Haria Nasaku:Basta Ya Pedire su Captura Kusana:Espera Konan:que sabes y no Digiste? Kusana:Yo lo deje que se Fuera. Sasuke:Por que? Kusana:Por que tiene su Motivo y lo respecto. Serca de Valle del Fin Lautaro:serca de aqui Mata Voz Desconocida:mmm una Ninja va hacer Mi Victima. Lautaro-Soprendido-:Tu e.eres. Voz Desconocida:Yo? Me Llamo Reck Draigon El Ex Raikage Lautaro-Soriendo-:Tu eres el de los Rumores que Bien. thumb|127px|Reck Draigon ApareceReck:Tu Nombre Para Ponelo en tu Tumbra Lautaro:Garcia,Garcia Lautaro Reck:Garcia eh?Vale Reck saca a su Katana Reck se Lanza contra lautaro Lautaro:No me sumestimes Lautaro saca su 'Guadaña anbos chocan su armas Reck:Bien Lautaro:Bien?solo Mira Lautaro se separa Lautaro:-Jutsu de Invocación: Cámara de Tortura- thumb|206px|Lautaro atapa a Reck Reck:No me sumestimes Reck Rompe las Cadenas Reck:Ves? Lautaro:ok va ser divertido Reck:-'''Henkō-' '''Reck enpieza a '''formar armas a partir de la materia del suelo y las lanza contra lautaro atravezandolo tirandolo contra una Montaña .Lautaro se levanta herido. Lautaro:-Puñalada del Infierno: Cuatro Dedos Nukite- Lautaro se lanza contra Reck.y lo lanza al suelo La Batalla entre Dos Dioses Reck se levata Reck:Ya Veo eres fuerte Lautaro:Gracias Reck:Pero Lautaro:Pero Que? Reck:Yo fui Raikage ahora veras Por que -Elemento Rayo: Armadura de Rayo-thumb|137px|Reck con la Armadura de Rayo Lautaro:Dale Veni Reck se lanza contra Lautaro Lautaro enpieza a esquivalo Lautaro:-Elemento Rayo: Fuerza Negativa- Lautaro: crea un poderosa descarga electrica que sale de su boca en forma de una lanza Lanzandola contra Reck. Reck:Bravo pero Lautaro:Pero? Reck:use el -Jutsu: Clon de Agua- Lautaro:Ya veo Reck:Vamos a Volar? Lautaro:Que Reck:-Elemento Rayo: Bomba- thumb|left|172px|Reck le aplasta la cabeza de Lautaro en el suelo. Usando [[Elemento Rayo: Bomba]]Reck aparece atras de Lautaro y lo agarra a Lautaro y lo eleva en el aire. Entonces, usando su fuerza extrema, le aplasta la cabeza en el suelo. Verdad,Muerte,Dolor,LLanto y Un Adios Lautaro-Soriendo-:Eso Dolio Reck:dime algo no estas Peliando con toda la fuerza? Lautaro:estoy limitado Reck:Limitado? Lautaro:asi es veras estoy enfermo del corazon Reck: para que peleas? Lautaro:si vine hasta aca y si te Desafie a pelear es porque pense que aca iba a haber algo....algo que pudiera thumb|214px|El Corazon de Lautaro rodiado por Las LLamas hacer enceder mi interior. Reck:ese tipo de pensamiento es el que mas odio.ni siquira sos un ninja sos un imaduro que hace solo lo que ke interesa. Lautaro:Ahi te Equivocas yo solo vivo como me parece Mejor. Reck:Esta Vez Me voy a asegurar de Perforar tu corazon!!!! Lautaro:Mi Corazon?!Perfecto Toda Mi Vida Estuve Buscando a un Rivalque sea Capaz de Hacer que las LLama de Mi Corazon se encienda!!.Un Rival contra el Que Pueda Pelear...Hasta que se consuma este Fuego Arriesgando Mi Vida Misma!!!. Reck:MENTIRA.Esta Vez si Te Voy a Hacer Desaparecer Insecto Insinificante.....!! Lautaro:Te voy a Destrosar Raikage!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reck:te voy a sellar en Uno de mi Ojo -'''Arubāsu no sekai - debes estar agradecido Por eso. Lautaro:No Gracias Veamos que es Mas Fuete tu -'Arubāsu no sekai' - O Mi Furia. Reck:Furia? si haces eso Moriras aqui tambien Lautaro:y Eso? Ya Te dije Que Hace Mucho Estava Buscando...Al Oponete al el Cual poder apostar Mi Vida Entera!!. Reck:No Puede Ser!! Lautaro:para salir victorioso hay que Sacrificarsios.ese Dolor yo lo entindo Perfecramente.Y Puede que Haya Personas que Sobrevivan y lideren una Nueva Generacion.Pero...yo no Pretendi estar en ese futuro!!!.Todas las thumb|150px|Furia Vidas tienen Un Limite!.Por eso mismo yo ya Decidi en donde poner en Juego la Mia.-Furia-. Furia destruyo todo a su Paso.Reck escapa Pero Muy herido.Lautaro sobrevive por muy poco tienpo Lautaro,:al final la rosa Blanca se tiño de rojo con la sangre inosente y la mia los petalos se mueren y al final solo queda polvo adios thumb|Lautaro se Nombra una Rosa Blanca tenida de Rojo por sangre de otras personas y la propiapara siempre Reck:Me Equivoque era un GRAN Ninja. Serca del Valle Sora:que es esa Luz? acaso es Furiathumb|Cuerpo sin Vida de Lautaro Hachibi:Sora el chakra de Lautaro desaparecio Sora:QUE? Akatsuki Aftelife:que pasa Shiro Sora:Lautaro Murio Satariel:QUE? no el era Mio no es Justo Rodrigo y Rikkudou-al mismo tiempo-: Tuyo? el era Mio Naomi:si que tenia Enemigos.Vamos a ver Akatsuki Afterlife se dirije a el Valle del Fin Ninjas de Kumo:Nadie Puede Pasar Sexto Raikage:pero si es el Tetsukage que nesecita? Sora:el era un amigo quiero verlo Sexto raikage:Degarles Pasar a todos Akatsuki Aftelife se acerca Naomi:avisen a Burijji de esto Ayame envia un Halcon informando Sora-Viendo a Lautaro-:Idiota Por que No Me llamaste? Voz Dulce:el era haci Shun:quien eres? Voz Dulce-Mirando Su Panza-:Soy Bianca la Novia de Lautaro Kozuke:No Me dijas que estas Esperando un Hijo de Lautaro Bianca-Feliz-:Si en Uzushio Nasaku:un Halcon de Akatsuki Afterlife Nasaku lee la nota Nasaku:LLamen a Burijji despues de de 15 minutos Kensei.Nasaku para que nos LLamaste? Nasaku:encotraron a Lautaro Souta:que Bien Nasaku:Pero Moroha:pero? Nasaku:esta Muerto Kusana:todo es Mi culpa yo lo deje Ir Axux:el lo iva hacer de cualquier Modo Konan:quien lo Mato? Sasuke:Nasaku dejame decilo a mi Sasuke tomo la Palabra Sasuke:su Nombre es Reck Draigon el ex Lider de Nueva akatsuki. Axux:te vengare Lautaro Souta:ahora hay que ir por otro Mieblo Sasuke:no Moroha:No Sasuke:Ya Se quien sera Pero Debera esperar Poema de Lautaro Para Bianca en los Sales Gemelos thumb|246px|Bianca El Gran Amor de Lautaro thumb|left|184px|Lautaro Garcia Las flores nacen, después se marchitan… Las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguen… Esta tierra, el sol, las galaxias y hasta el mismo gran Universo algún día también se destruirán… Comparado con eso, la vida del hombre no es más que un parpadeo, un escaso momento… En ese escaso momento, las personas nacen, ríen, lloran, luchan, son heridas, sienten alegría, tristeza, odian a alguien odian a alguien, aman a alguien. Todo en un solo momento. Y después, son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte Quiero dedicar este poema al malinche tirado en las calles y a las vidas que se extinguieron hoy y lo harán mañana Otras cosas hechas *creo una Bestia con Colas artificiales *Puedo crear a su "Hijo" un clon de Harishama Curiosidades thumb|left|108px|Forma verdadera del alma de Lautaro después de Inplate los Genes Orochimaru. *Se inplanto los genes de Orochimaru pero su forma no cambia como kabuto pero su alma si. *El se fue de la aldea pero su sueño es ser Raikage *el es el unico ninja de Burijji con una enfermedad *el quiere encotra a alguien que haga su corazon llege al maximo *los unicos ninja que hisieron que su corazon llege al maximo fueron Satariel Yami y Hades *Pero el Ninja que Lautaro busco toda su vida que su corazon llege al maximo fue Reck Draigon *el conocia desde antes a Shiro Kurosuke pero no se sabe de donde *Lautaro revela estar Ciego y Enfermo durante su Batalla con Rodrigo Uchiha *Lautaro Pelio contra Dos Ninjas de la Nueva Akatsuki. Reck Draigon y Satariel Yami *Murio sacrificandose contra Reck Draigon Frases *(Lema) "me gustan las marionetas, me gusta manipular" *(Lema a partir de la segunda temporada) Venir Cuando Veas mi Rostro, te Daras Cuanta que el apocalipcis esta cerca y ya en Ese Mismo tiempo empesaras a pedir misericordia por todo lo que ha Hecho.Y luego el gran Adonay castigado a ti y mí seran deborados por ángel negro mandaron a poner el equilibrio en el mundo que sólo Tu veras al que no es mortal.y junto a el estare *(Para Bianca)"Eres mi presente, serás mi futuro y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"(en los Sales Gemelos) *(Para Bianca)"contigo todo es perfecto"(cuando Huyen de la Aldea) *(Para su Abuelo)"se que me he vuelto loco por culpa del odio, se que consumido por fuera pero muerto por dentro"(Cuando Abandona la Aldea) *(a su enfermedad)"Otra Vez Veo ese Rojo salir de Mi cuerpo y mi Vista se nuba Mucho me queda Poco tienpo pero no te esperare sentado y de brazos cruzados " *(a Axux) "Como Imaginaba Tu Prendes Fuego Mi Corazon".(durante su entreñamiento) *(A el Mismo) "advierte mi alma muerta no es una amenaza, es una mentira que acabo siendo cierta(para consolase") *(a Hades Garcia ) "No Sos Digno De Estar en un Campo de Batalla! Voy a Hacer que lo Abandones Atravesandote El Corazon".(Durante la captura de las Bestias Sombra) *(a Satariel )"prefiero perecer por tu mano, que morir en soledad".(Durante su Batalla) *(a el mismo tras peliar contra Reck) al final la rosa Blanca se tiño de rojo con la sangre inosente y la mia los petalos se mueren y al final solo queda polvo adios para sienpre Estadísticas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Miembro de Burijji Categoría:Clan Garcia Categoría:Marionetista Categoría:Pseudo-jinchuriki Categoría:Jinchūriki Categoría:Ninjas de Kumogakure Categoría:Ninjas de Otogakure Categoría:ANBU Categoría:Usuarios de Elemento Fuego Categoría:Usuarios de Elemento Fuego Categoría:Usuarios de Elemento Lava Categoría:Usuarios de Elemento Tierra Categoría:Usuarios de Elemento Rayo Categoría:Usuarios de Elemento Tormenta Categoría:Usuarios de Elemento Agua Categoría:Usuarios de Elemento Magnético Categoría:Usuarios de Elemento Yin